


Occult Worship (fan art)

by IneffableZerns



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Azirafell (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has an Oral Fixation, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good at Cunnilingus (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a bastard, Aziraphale is a glutton, Aziraphale is a hedonist, Aziraphale is a pussy eating champion, Aziraphale loves to eat, BDSM, Bellybutton lick, Body Worship, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is delicious, Crowley is very sensitive, Crowley’s clit is in for a very long night, Crying Crowley (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eye Contact, Fan Art, Forced Orgasm, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pillow Princess Crowley (Good Omens), Pillow QUEEN Crowley (Good Omens), Pleasure Torture, Post-Apocalypse, Pussy Worship, Rimming, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Squirting, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, ass worship, occult worship, overwhelmed crowley, pussy eating, sadistic top Aziraphale, ugly crying from too many orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableZerns/pseuds/IneffableZerns
Summary: So I really wish I could write fan fiction, but I appear to have a psychological block that makes it nearly impossible for me to story tell without pictures because... 🤷So here’s an exercise in gradually busting down those walls.Actually it was a thank you project for my first 500 follower milestone on IG. Pretty sure I was shadowbanned very shortly afterward. Anyway...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 368





	Occult Worship (fan art)

Zira eats Crowley’s pussy and ass like it’s his last fucking meal, because Aziraphale going down on Crowley till he cums way too many times is officially my main kink now. Also a look into the psyche of a service top from a service top’s perspective. We somehow manage to be both the most unselfish and selfish lovers you’ll ever meet at the same time. And there’s a “plot (lol)” in there somewhere too.  
Enjoy. 😋💦

Give me kudos or I’ll eat everything in the house including the furniture.

https://www.instagram.com/ineffablezerns/  
https://www.instagram.com/zoezerns/  
twitter.com/ZoeZerns/

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale’s plan to fall, even in this most delicious way, doesn’t work. God always reverses it because Zira being a demon is not part of her Ineffable plan. Zira and Crowley living happily ever after is though, so it all turns out okay. ❤️


End file.
